bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Allure Lunaris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60316 |no = 1038 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = One of the 12 Guardians, wielding a lance and the power to manipulate shadows. Lunaris's despair sprung from her failure to save the person she loved most, and ended with the pain of losing one of her closest friends at her own expense. Once everything came to its end, and Lunaris regained her consciousness, the most horrible of things awaited her. The outcome of the battle caused her to go berserk, releasing enough power to destroy everything around her. Once she had spent the last of it, she fell into a deep sleep where she dreamed of days long past. |summon = Those driven by madness are powerful because they fear nothing. But power alone doesn't build a future... |fusion = Power is a scary thing... You're troubled if you lack it, and cursed if you have it... I wonder what I wanted with it... |evolution = You think despair is the end? No, you're wrong. Despair is what leads to madness... | hp_base = 5045 |atk_base = 1947 |def_base = 1754 |rec_base = 1328 | hp_lord = 6333 |atk_lord = 2452 |def_lord = 2352 |rec_lord = 2224 | hp_anima = 7225 |rec_anima = 1986 |atk_breaker = 2690 |def_breaker = 2114 |atk_guardian = 2214 |def_guardian = 2590 | hp_oracle = 5440 |rec_oracle = 2462 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Eternal Darkness's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk power of Dark types & boosts BB gauge andprobable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 30% chance to heal 20% damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Helteron |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable Weak, Sick effects & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Tir Na Log |sbbdescription = 19 combo Dark attack on all enemies & adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack and removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Multiverse |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, large boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 300% boost & 25% fill |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Witching Hour's Nightmare |esitem = |esdescription = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |evofrom = 60315 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Lunaris 4 }}